Sannin Stupidity: Chibi'd
by Ninja Without A Nindo
Summary: Well, Tsunade knew this would happen! The money lenders finally caught up to her! What she didn’t expect was for them to cast a jutsu that would affect the whole village until she paid back her debt! Meanwhile, what'll happen until she has all the money?
1. Vacation

**A/N: This is the first humor fic I have ever attempted to write. I personally like to read humor fics a lot, so I hope you guys will also think that this is worth reading . . . Umm, this is a fic about Tsunade, and the Sannin as a whole . . . Pairings are uncertain until later chapters. But, I warn you, this will not be the types of fics that are like Sasuke/Sakura, Neji/Tenten, Naruto/Hinata, you know? Some of the pairings may be rather weird. But, like I said, it's undecided until later. Umm, enjoy?**

* * *

**Sannin Fun: Chibi'd**

**Chapter 1: Vacation**

The door of the large Hokage office was thrown open dramatically, making the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves sit up with a snort.

"I'm awake," Tsunade mumbled, her voice sounding anything but awake at the moment. There was a tiny trickle of saliva dribbling down the corner of her mouth, and there was an ink stain on her face from laying her head on the papers on the desk. She blinked sleepily and stared at the visitors before her. Then, she sighed and collapsed onto her desk, smudging her face even more.

"You guys didn't come!"Then, before the two ninja could escape, Tsunade was before them, screaming, "You were supposed to help me with all the damn paperwork!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at the two offenders, a tick starting to form in her head, "Orochimaru . . . Jiraiya . . . You two better have a good excuse at being late . . . " Her hands tightened into fists.

Now, we all know that the Sannin were powerful. And we all know that Orochimaru and Jiraiya have faced many advisories older and more skilled than their female teammate and had won most of those fights. However, they knew that until said female teammate was placated, they were as good as dead.

Jiraiya quickly smiled innocently, though you could see his obvious discomfort as he began to sweat profusely, "Now, now, Tsunade, we wanted to give you a break from all that paperwork, so we wanted to go on a vacation. You know, like a team bonding exercise . . . "

Tsunade's threatening stance dropped as she thought over Jiraiya's proposal.

"We wanted to do _what_?" Orochimaru hissed at the white haired ninja, who merely shrugged back at him.

"Okay," Tsunade pursed her lips as she turned back to her fellow Sannin, "I'll just go and pack, and you can tell Shizune to find Kakashi and have him take over the village temporarily," Tsunade glared at them, daring them to disagree. They didn't.

"Good," she smiled at them, and ran to her room in the mansion as she began to pack for the trip, leaving the male Sannin to talk with her assistant. There was the sound of some male screaming that sounded suspiciously like Jiraiya. Tsunade smiled to herself. Time to make herself scarce. After all, when her usually mild assistant became angry, she was apt to do some severe damage . . . She picked up her bag and did a couple handsigns before she transported herself to the gates of Konoha.

Orochimaru was standing there, looking bored and Jiraiya was nursing what looked like a couple broken ribs.

Tsunade ignored his pitiful moaning, and started to leave. Then, she went back to the groaning figure of her teammate, "Let's have a deal. I'll heal you, and you find me a nice place to stay with a decent gambling spot, a couple taverns and some nice hotsprings, but out of the way enough for the ANBU to take several days before finding me. Deal?" The white haired man managed to nod a little bit, and she smiled at him, promptly healing him. Then, the three of them left quickly via a Toad Mouth. Not the most luxurious or comfortable way to travel, but then, it was the only way to travel without ANBU finding out too quickly and cutting off the vacation before it even began.

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she sank down into the warm depths of the private bath. She reached to the small tray beside her and picked up a cup of sake. Taking a sip, she smiled contentedly in pure bliss. All the pressure and stress that came with the the title of Hokage left her as she relaxed, letting the hot water do it's magic.

* * *

In the room next to Tsunade, Orochimaru and Jiraiya were getting ready to get into their own bath.

"Why did I have to pay for it?" Jiraiya huffed as Orochimaru stepped into the personal outdoor bathhouse.

"It was your idea," Orochimaru smirked, "And you just released another addition to Icha Icha, so I'm sure you have enough money for this."

Jiraiya huffed, before thinking of something, "Hey, is Tsunade's room next to ours?"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, but answered nonetheless, "Yes?"

Immediately, the self proclaimed super pervert began to think about a way to spy on his female teammate without being seriously maimed.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes at his teammate and proceeded to take a sip of sake, completely ignoring Jiraiya as the pervert began to plan a way to peep on their large chested teammate.

* * *

Kakashi calmly turned the page on Icha Icha War, the newest addition to his porn library, as Shizune wore a path through the floor of the Hokage's office. The Female Sannin's assistant pulled at her hair in frustration as she continued to pace. Then, there was a knock on the door that surprised the kunoichi, whose eyes immediately snapped to the wooden double doors.

Izumo's voice could be heard through the door, "Lady Hokage, The Kazekage has arrived to see you!"

Shizune froze, mid step, as she remembered something, "The Kazekage is coming today . . . " she automatically went into panic mode, pacing faster than before and muttering under her breath, but with a steadily increasing volume as she attempted to think out the new predicament,"Oh no, oh no, oh no! Lady Tsunade! Why did you pick _now _to leave? What am I supposed to do? Oh no . . . Oh no . . . Oh no . . . Wait . . . Kakashi . . . Kakashi?! . . . OH NO! We can't have a Hokage that reads porn all the time, even if it's just a substitute! Oh, shouldn't the ANBU have caught up with Lady Tsunade by now? Oh, what do I do? What do I do?" Kakashi's eyes remained on his book as she frantically searched her mind for some idea. As the knock came again, more urgent this time, she created some hand signs and poofed into an exact replica of Tsunade.

Quickly, she ran to sit at the desk, and then cleared her voice, "Enter."

As Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Baki filed into the room, Shizune-Tsunade smiled sweetly at her visitors, "Lord Kazekage! Temari! Kankuro! Baki! How nice to see you! To what event do I owe the pleasure of this meeting to?"

Kakashi merely smirked behind his orange book. This wasn't going to end well . . .

* * *

Tsunade slipped into a bathrobe that the hotel provided as she sighed, her hand straying towards her sake cup again. She had just lain down on one of the tatami in the room just as Orochimaru and Jiraiya entered the room, similarly clad.

Tsunade closed her eyes, feeling as if she were in Heaven, as she took a sip of the alcohol, which burned as it rushed down her throat, leaving the most pleasent feeling. Then, she cracked open a single eye, which she fixed on Jiraiya. Then, she opened both eyes and got up slightly, leaning her weight on one arm, which was propped up by her side.

"Lemme guess," She drawled, turning to Orochimaru, "Jiraiya was trying to find a way to see me naked."

Without waiting for a response from her more reserved teammate, she glanced at her perverted teammate, "You should know better than to peep on me after that one lesson I taught you . . . " She sat up and cracked her knuckles, Jiraiya turning paler and paler with each sound.

"Or," Tsunade continued, "Do you want to have both your arms, six of your ribs and a number of your organs rupture again?" She paused for a minute, as if in deep thought, "Or, maybe I'll just make it so that you won't be able to have any children ever again."

Orochimaru sat on the tatami beside Tsunade, "That's not too bad of an idea. He always said that he didn't want kids. Now he can be sure he never does."

Jiraiya sat down beside Orochimaru, shielding himself from Tsunade, trying to stay as far away from her as possible. His face was one of absolute horror . . .

* * *

Meanwhile, Jiraiya's prized student's prized student was holding Jiraya's newest prized porn book and trying to smother his laugher with it.

Shizune, meanwhile was sweating, cursing her mentor and employer in the back of her mind for sticking her in this situation in the first place. Oh, when she got her hands on Lady Tsunade . . .

"Oh, where are my manners? Please, have a seat," Shizune-Tsunade smiled graciously as the four Sand ninja sat down in the seats in front of the massive desk, "Now, what was it that this meeting was about?"

Gaara raised one non-existent eyebrow, "Well, if I do remember correctly, we were here to arrange a student exchange program, where some of our academy students would study and board at the academy in Konoha, while some of your academy students would study and board in Suna."

Unbeknownst to the nervous imposter, a tiny rivulet of sand was leaking out of the gourd at Gaara's feet.

* * *

"Umm, I have a great idea!" Jiraiya tried his hardest not to look completely frightened out of his wits at the thought of being castrated by Tsunade, "How about we . . . er . . . visit the resort and find somewhere to gamble, and get something to eat?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at her fellow Sannin, calculatingly, "Orochimaru, how much longer do you think we have until the ANBU team finds us?"

Orochimaru took a sip of tea, before answering, "I would say, perhaps, two days. Three if you're lucky. After all, Shizune knows exactly what type of place you would go to. And, the ANBU seem to know about almost every single resort in the ninja world."

Tsunade closed her eyes, nodding for a couple moments.

Then, she deliberately opened her eyes and turned her gaze to Jiraiya, "Okay, let's make this simple and easy to remember," her eyes locked on Jiraiya's petrified gaze, "Don't peep on me, don't look like you're peeping on me and, by all means, don't even think about peeping on me," she glared at the white haired man, "got it?"

Jiraiya quickly nodded his assent, not trusting his voice as of yet.

"Good!" the blonde woman's mood switched suddenly, "Let's hit the resort!" She quickly left the room, leaving her two slightly confused male teammates behind.

The two looked at each other, then at the door Tsunade ran out of, and back at each other. They shrugged, both thinking the same thing.

_Women . . . _

* * *

Another knock on the door made the already flustered Shizune jump.

"Shishou?" Sakura's voice came through the thick doors of the office.

"Umm . . . Come in!" Shizune-Tsunade smiled apologetically at the Kazekage's group, "Sorry."

Sakura walked into the room, fumbling through a large bag slung around her shoulder, "I have the antlers that you had Shikaku send me. Here's also the sample of the Akimichi soldier pills that you wanted me to get for you. Hmm . . . there should also be a bottle of sake that Tsume wanted me to give you . . . where is it?"

"What?" Shizune-Tsunade cocked her head at the pink haired girl, "I never sent you to get antlers or soldier pills, Sakura . . . "

"Yeah, you did, Tsunade-shishou," Sakura didn't look up, still rummaging through the bag, "Remember? This morning, right after my shift at the ICU, you told me to go and run some errands for you."

"O-Oh!" Shizune-Tsunade exclaimed, suddenly reminded that she was supposed to be the Hokage, "Yes . . . Yes, I _do_ remember."

Sakura finally looked up, rolling her eyes at her mentor, when she saw that the Kazekage's group was in the room also.

"Temari!" she ran over and greeted the Suna kunoichi with a hug, "I've missed you!"

Then, she grabbed something out of her large medical pouch, and tossing it at Kankuro. The puppeteer deftly caught the vial that was thrown at him.

"The antidote for that poison you sent me last month," Sakura explained, as Kankuro put the small tube into his kunai pouch, thanking her.

Baki watched the entire exchange, slightly amused.

The calculating eyes of the Kazekage never left the face of the imposter Hokage.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's the first chapter of Chibi'd. Why is it called "Chibi'd"? Well, you'll just have to figure it out later, ne? I hope you guys liked it. Please give me some feedback on this. I want to make it as interesting as possible, so I need your comments. Please review, flame, comment, rant, anything. Thanks!!**


	2. Interruption

**A/N: Alright, I had it pointed out to me that Orochimaru is actually part of the fic. Well . . . I'm kinda ignoring like everything about the anime/manga. Like, Orochimaru isn't a missing nin. He's also not dead. But, yeah, the Sandiame is dead anyways, just not at the hands of Orochimaru. And . . . Itachi is dead, from Sasuke. I don't know who Sasuke ran off to find for power if Orochimaru wasn't there . . . But we won't go into that. Anyhow, I haven't decided if Asuma was dead or not, but I will make the choice soon . . . Probably this chapter. Anyways, Kurenai ISN'T pregnant in this fic. It just WOULDN'T work at all . . . Anyhow, I think this is starting to become a rant, not an author's note. But, before I stop, I have to thank everyone who read chapter 1!! THANKS!!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!! And, special thanks to PaulRap Raptor, who actually reviewed!!! THANKS!!!! YOU'RE AWESOME!!!! Anyways, I'm done . . . For now . . . ****So . . . Umm . . . Enjoy the fic?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Interruption**

The knob on the machine was yanked down again, viciously, making the three reels spin around quickly.

Tsunade tapped her foot, impatiently, as the first wheel stopped turning . . .

7 . . .

The second wheel slowed down, and then stopped . . .

7 . . .

The third wheel made one last turn about before stopping . . .

7 . . .

Tsunade sat down on the stool in front of the slot machine, stunned. Her eyes stared at the numbers on the gambling game, completely unable to comprehend her win.

_777 . . . 777!!_

* * *

Orochimaru coolly ignored the sultry glances that many of the bar girls shot at him while Jiraiya flirted unabashedly with them. The white haired ninja was currently ogling some of the female patrons of the bar and the girls serving him, not hiding the fact that he was a pervert.

The stoic Sannin drank the rest of his sake in a single draft before motioning to Jiraiya, "Let's go."

The perverted ninja obviously didn't want to, so Orochimaru took a different approach.

"Tsunade's going to be spending a ton of money . . . Which you're supplying," At that, Jiraiya shot up from his seat.

"Why am I paying for Tsunade's gambling fees?" The Toad ninja demanded.

"You were the one who came up with this idea in the first place," his Snake counterpart reminded him.

"Oh SHIT!" Jiraiya shot out of the bar as Orochimaru shook his head. Paying the bill, he stood and followed his teammate at a more leisurely pace.

* * *

Tsunade's trance was broken by the loud and unannounced entrance of Jiraiya.

He quickly located her and ran swiftly to her side, "Tsunade! Tsunade! Tsuna--" Jiraiya's eyes widened as his eyes also locked upon the numbers on the machine Tsunade occupied.

Orochimaru joined them, glancing at the screen also. His eyes widened a bit, in disbelief.

"What level is this?" Jiraiya asked, incredulous at the idea that Tsunade actually won at gambling.

"Six," Tsunade's breathy reply hid the small tremor in her voice, to all who heard her, except her two teammates.

"The grand prize?" Orochimaru tore his eyes from the screen to glance at the blonde.

Tsunade nodded slowly, the sounds of thousands of coins pouring into the drop box of the machine.

"You're in deep--", Jiraiya began, but he was interrupted when a rough hand was placed on Tsunade's shoulder, roughly spinning her around on her turning stool.

"YOU!"

* * *

Shizune-Tsunade felt herself getting covered in cold sweat as the eyes of Gaara remained on her. Even without the Sand Demon, Gaara was a fierce shinobi, and, frankly, the Kazekage was starting to freak Shizune out more than a little.

"THAT'S WHERE YOU WERE HIDING!" Sakura's shout changed Shizune-Tsunade's focus.

Sakura brandished a fist close to Kakashi's face as her sensei began to panic at the rage in the young girl's face.

"Sakura! Sakura! Let me explain!" Kakashi waved his hands frantically, trying to avoid being hit with Sakura's chakra loaded hands, which were swinging a bit too close to his masked face, "I was summoned here by Lady Tsunade!"

"Psh, you just wanted a nice little corner to read your porn!" Sakura didn't buy Kakashi's excuse for a moment.

"I . . . uh . . . Sakura, I did summon Kakashi here," Shizune-Tsunade said softly.

"Huh?" The pink haired girl dropped her relieved sensei back into his chair before turning on her mentor, "Why? Shishou, why would you need Kakashi to talk about the student exchange program?"

"Um . . . I . . . Well . . . " Shizune's thoughts flew as she struggled to come up with a valid reason as to why Kakashi was in the office in the first place.

Gaara's eyes narrowed even more.

Sand slowly inched towards the desk of the Hokage, getting closer and closer with each passing second.

* * *

Tsunade was hauled out of her chair with inhuman force as Orochimaru and Jiraiya turned around to face . . .

"Oh no," Tsunade moaned, her face turning a sickly shade of green.

Standing before the trio was none other than Shigekazu Akagi.

As in . . . Shigekazu Akagi, the man that Tsunade owed at least 9 billion ryo.

9 billion ryo.

9 BILLION ryo.

In case you didn't get that yet . . . 9 fucking BILLION RYO!!!!!!

As in **9,000,000,000 RYO!!!!!**

Okay, in case you didn't quite understand the significance of that number . . . Asuma's head is worth 35 million ryo . . . Let's see . . . 9,000,000,000 divided by 35,000,000 equals 257.14285714286 . . . So, if there were 257 Asumas willing to donate their heads to Tsunade . . . that should almost cover it. But, that doesn't quite work . . . Why? It's because Asuma's dead, that's why! And, even if he was alive, how the heck would they be able to turn his head into 257 different exchange points and get all the bounty? At any rate, quite a load of cash, ne?

Anyways, math lesson aside . . .

Yes. _That _Shigekazu Akagi . . .

"Well, well," Shigekazu raised one silver eyebrow, his dark colored robes slightly blowing in through the opened bar windows.

Suddenly, Tsunade felt a chill crawl down her spine. Even though there was a warm mist surrounding the whole resort from the hotsprings, Tsunade felt chilled to the bone.

Finally, after all the years of running, fate had caught up to her . . .

* * *

Sasuke sat, slumped down against the wall of the bridge of the agreed meeting spot, his face carefully set into the stoic mask it always was. His eyes closed, as if in meditation. However, his clenched jaw, the tick that was starting to form in the side of his temple and his slowly tightening fists showed that, on the inside, the Uchiha prodigy was anything but calm.

The reason for his out of character emotion was standing right beside him.

Actually . . . three of the reasons of his out of character emotion are standing beside him. The other three were . . . elsewhere . . .

The Uchiha's face became the tiniest version of a frown, his usually smooth brow creasing in annoyance as Naruto jumped up and down, "Where the hell are Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Yamato-taichou?"

The Uchiha's exasperation only increased when Sora voiced his opinion also, "Seriously! They need to hurry up! Sakura punched it into our heads that we needed to be on time. Where is she?"

Sai merely smiled his irritatingly fake smile, "I believe that Sakura went on some errands for Tsunade, I saw her while I was on my way here."

Hearing the voice of the other stoic member of Team Seven only increased Sasuke's frustration even further. After all, Sai was merely a weak replacement of Sasuke when Sasuke had left the village in search of his brother, Itachi. Now, Itachi was dead, Sasuke's revenge was achieved. So, he was back in the village. His paler look-alike should have left then.

But that's not what happened. Apparently, the artist ninja planned on tagging along, much to Sasuke's disapproval. Seriously, there was only room for one stoic genius ninja on Team Seven. And, Sasuke was positive that it was him.

Sure, it sounds a bit childish and totally inappropriate. But let's just face it. Sasuke Uchiha, as in THE Sasuke Uchiha, was jealous of Sai. Oh . . . My . . . GOD!!!! It's a sign of the Apocalypse . . . EVERYBODY RUN!!!!!

. . .

Um . . . yeah . . .

Anyways . . .

Instead of commenting, like the others, Sasuke opted for a simple Uchiha trademark "hn".

The atmosphere of the whole group seemed to dampen for a moment. Who wouldn't feel a bit down if there was an Uchiha standing beside them who happened to have a stick stuck so far up his ass that . . . But anyways, there was silence between the four boys . . . for all of two seconds.

Then, unable to be quiet for prolonged periods of time, Naruto began to loudly complain about everybody else still being late and not showing up. Then, Sora would complain that Naruto was loud in an even louder voice. That quickly lead to a whole drawn out argument about which one being louder. It went a little something like this . . .

"You are so too louder than I am!"

"Oh you take that back you little loudmouth jinchuuriki!"

"Oi, that's hitting below the belt! Besides, you used to be one too!"

"Hey, pseudo, not the real thing much?"

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes, seeing as his eyes were closed. He sat down on the bridge, leaning against the wall, his hands propped up on his knees in the patented Uchiha brooding pose. He could tell, without opening his eyes, that the eyes of the fourth member of their party was glued on him.

_Oh, it's on . . . _Sasuke smirked at his own challenge, _I can kick your ass any day._

Sai's unwavering stare seemed to reply that he was not going to back down from a challenge.

* * *

About five minutes later, the hyperactive jinchuuriki and his ex-pseudo counterpart decided that arguing was no fun, and lapsed back into complaining mode.

"I wish they would just hurry up! I mean, I even skipped breakfast for this!"

At this comment, the Uchiha's eyebrows raised, and he cracked open eye and fixed it on the commentor, the loud blonde in the group, "You skipped ramen for this?"

"YES!" Naruto wailed, his hands going up to grasp at his short blonde locks in agony, "Sakura told me that if I was late, she would castrate me without using any pain relievers! So I had to skip breakfast! And in the end she didn't even show up!!"

As Naruto began to sob into his hands dramatically, Sora suddenly had a burst of intuition.

"Wait! Sai, you said that Sakura was running errands for the Hokage?" without waiting for an answer, he continued, "Then all we have to do is go ambush her at the Hokage Mansion."

"Yeah!" Naruto sprang out of his momentary depression, "Let's go ask Grandma Tsunade where the hell Sakura is!"

Without waiting for the others' approval, the two obnoxious ninja sprang to their feet and raced to the Hokage Tower, leaving the two other shinobi sizing each other up for a moment before also running towards the large red building.

* * *

Shizune was saved by another knock on the door.

"C-Come in," she managed to stammer out, wary of the eyes that she knew were glued onto her.

The door opened, and the form of Yamato entered the massive office, where he saw the assorted shinboi.

The wood user bowed to the figure of the fake Hokage and presented a scroll to her, "The mission was a success, the target was eliminated."

Shizune-Tsunade took the proferred scroll from the ANBU . . . Then all Hell broke loose . . .

An arm of sand smashed into the figure of the imitation Hokage, snatching the ANBU classified scroll away.

Yamato sprang to protect the Hokage, whom he had sworn to protect with his life when he entered the ANBU ranks.

Kakashi started toward Yamato's side when he was blocked by a wall of sand.

"Gaara?" Temari's voice quivered a bit, in fright, as she surveyed the work that her youngest brother did in a matter of seconds. Instinctively, memories of Gaara losing himself to Shukaku resurfaced in her mind. She knew that the Bijuu had been extracted from Gaara, so he should, by all means, be stable. But . . .

"Gaara, what are you doing?" Kankuro asked, his eyes narrowing at his brother, and Kazekage.

"That is an imposter," Gaara calmly answered, pinning the figure of Tsunade-Shizune against the wall of the office. One of the windows had already been smashed out, from when the desk chair was sent flying out of the room when Gaara initially attacked.

Yamato turned sharply to the Kazekage, and Kakashi made to comment when he was thrown, chest down on the ground, his hands restrained behind his back, Sakura straddling his lower back, "So then you're not really Kakashi-sensei, are you?"

A flash of yellow and orange bowled into Gaara, knocking him flat on the ground, and making Kankuro summon his puppets, Temari whip out her fan, and Baki's wind sword becoming ready for action.

"What the hell?" Naruto screamed at his red headed friend, "Gaara, what are you doing to Grandma Tsunade?"

It seems as if the other members of Team Seven had chosen to arrive at the most inopportune time.

Sora immediately saw Sakura holding a struggling Kakashi down, and helped her, screaming insults at him, the whole time.

Sai didn't know what was going on, but he decided to try and protect his Hokage. That is, until he bumped into Sasuke. That action alone was enough to snap the truce the two were having, throwing the two into a heated battle.

Naruto was staring, bewildered, as chaos ensued around him. Kakashi was being restrained by two of his subordinates, Yamato was fighting with Baki, with Kankuro backing up the wind user. Sai and Sasuke were going at it, not holding back at all. Gaara was getting to his feel as Temari guarded her younger brother protectively. Then, his eyes snapped back to the figure of Tsunade, trapped to the wall with sand. The meeting between the Hokage and the Kazekage had defenitly taken a turn for the worse.

"Wha--", he was broken off by the crackling sound of the beginnings of a Chidori, though he didn't know if it was from Kakashi or Sasuke.

"What the hell?" An explosion from a chakra loaded punch sounded, probably from Sakura.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto stared as he saw the people closest to him turn on each other.

* * *

**A/N: Origionally, this fighting scene wasn't even supposed to happen. But then, the more I thought about it, the funnier it became. Haha. So I decided to include it anyways. Sorry, it took forever to write this chapter. I don't know. This chapter just kinda had me stuck. But I'm done now. Yeah! And, I can totally never thank you guys enough! I had over 90 people read chapter 1!!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!! But, seriously, people! Please review! If you guys review, I write faster. Honestly!!! So, please review, and I will send out the next chapter as soon as possible! Thanks!!!**


End file.
